


Грегори...

by DaughterJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterJohnlock/pseuds/DaughterJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы он только знал, чем это может обернуться, то ни за что не пошёл бы на это...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грегори...

~ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО! Addicted to a Certain Lifestyle —  
http://zaycev.net/pages/28562/2856201.shtml~

Если бы он только знал, чем это может обернуться, то ни за что не пошёл бы на это…

_Неравнодушие — это не преимущество._

Фраза, которая уже была выжжена у Майкрофта в голове. От неё никуда не деться. Он должен был придерживаться ее, не загонять в дальний угол и не думать, что жизнь может хоть когда-нибудь наладиться. Но, вопреки всему, Холмс поддался эмоциям, теплу, счастью и Грегори Лестрейду. Обычному, но такому единственному в своём роде, инспектору Скотленд-Ярда.

И все шло просто очаровательно, прекрасно, восхитительно. Ужины, улыбки, бессонные ночи, совместная работа, свадьба, планы. Но Майкрофт потерял бдительность. Всего один неверный шаг и он уже никто. Его уничтожили. Растоптали. Разбили.

— Грего…

— Нет, Майкрофт, — перебил его Грег, выставив ладонь вперёд, — Меня не волнует, что, как, когда и почему. Меня волнует только то, что тебя в любой момент могут убить. К черту, я сделаю то, что считаю нужным. Нравится тебе это или нет.

С таким тоном инспектора спорить было бесполезно. Чтобы он не придумал, мнение и решение Лестрейда не поменяется в пользу его аргументов, которых, к слову, и не было. Самое отвратительно было то, что Майкрофт понятия не имел, что задумал Грегори, а это уже пугало до чертиков.

В тот вечер, их поцелуй был переполнен болью и любовью одновременно. Майкрофт настолько ушёл в себя и работу, чтобы спасти положение, что даже не придал этому поцелую значения, а зря…

Нужно было видеть взгляд Лестрейда, тогда бы _он понял_ …

Холмса обвиняли в преднамеренных убийствах, кражах секретных документов, покушении на королевскую семью, начатых войнах в разных странах и многом другом. 

Самое смешное, что против него пошли и самые преданные люди. Те, которым он самую малость, но доверял. Впрочем, Майкрофт всегда знал, что никому нельзя доверять в принципе. Люди по определению выбирают выгодную для себя позицию.

Разумеется, враги хотят, чтобы он сдался. Но Майкрофт знает, что в таком случае произойдёт. И сам Лестрейд так же знает об этом. Его, конечно же, сначала упекут за решетку, а когда придёт время ехать в суд, что-нибудь да произойдёт. Уходить из жизни Майкрофт ещё не собирался.

Рано, знаете ли.

В тот вечер, когда они не могли оторваться друг от друга, Грегори пробурчал что-то о вызове, никак не мог отпустить его шею, перестать прижиматься всем телом, шепча, что любит его и все будет хорошо, после чего слишком поспешно убежал. Что ж, если кому-то и осталось доверять, помимо Шерлока, так это Лестрейду.

Майкрофт сидел за очередными документами, когда ему сообщила Антея, что сделал инспектор Скотленд-Ярда две минуты назад и нажала кнопку на пульте, включая телевизор.

Он нахмурил лоб, выгнул бровь в удивлении и уставился в телевизор.

-…Детектив-инспектор Скотленд-Ярда, Грегори Лестрейд, сдался с повинной… Как утверждает Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс не имеет к этому никакого отношения, а все преступления, что до недавнего времени приписывались Холмсу, совершил он сам…

Сначала Холмс не поверил своим глазам…

Это просто невозможно.

Какого черта, он задумал?!

Блядь, Бога ради, идиот!

Видит Бог, Майкрофт до последнего оставался спокойным, но это уже чересчур.

Когда он прибыл в Скотленд-Ярд, ему с ужасом в глазах сообщили, что Лестрейда перехватили по дороге.

Он _должен_ был это предвидеть!

Примерно через два часа, Майкрофт узнает, что Грегори Лестрейд был убит, недалёко от Ярда. Тело не найдено. Причины не известны. Только вот…

_Майкрофту известны…_

Через три часа, он напивается в хлам, громя все, что есть в их совместном доме, оставляя только фотографии.

Через четыре часа, Шерлок с Джоном пытается вломиться в его дом.

Через пять часов, Майкрофт плачет в плечо брату. Шерлок гладит его по голове, пока Джон готовит чай на кухне, просто, чтобы занять себя и не мешать им.

Через неделю, дела налаживаются. Все возвращается на свои места.

_Кроме него…_

Через месяц, Майкрофт находит всех, кто причастен к убийству Грегори.

_Самолично пускает пули в лоб._

Не чувствуя влажность на глазах.

Через одиннадцать месяцев, он больше не может. Как бы ни старался Майкрофт, ему невыносимо было находиться среди людей.

Через год… _Год_ , как он потерял любимого человека, Майкрофт, сидя на полу, облокачиваясь спиной об кровать с той стороны, где спал Грег, открывает банку пива. Любимая марка Лестрейда. Он выпивает её до дна за несколько глотков, не стирая мокрые капельки слез с лица.

Приговор: _виновен_.

_Не увидел._

_Не придал значения._

_Не спас._

_Не успел._

_За что?_

_Почему так?_

_Грегори!_

_Слепой, идиот!_

Через десять минут, он сжимает банку и откидывает её в стену, а правая рука тянется к виску, удерживая уже нагретую рукоятку пистолета.

Подарок Лестрейда на годовщину свадьбы.

_Ох, Грегори._

_Я._

_Иду._

_К тебе._

_Будь добр, встреть меня, любимый.  
_  
Выстрел. Тишина. Пустота... _Свет?_

**Author's Note:**

> Арт: http://s019.radikal.ru/i629/1606/44/6c8bde6551d0.jpg


End file.
